


A Week Before Christmas

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sorta Fluffy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know all the right buttons to push don’t you, you big horny moose?”</p><p>(Also, I am shit at making up titles of ideas that I can't even form into actual, full-length stories. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week Before Christmas

Sam woke and turned to look blearily at the clock. It read six in the morning and he figured that getting more shopping done for his family could wait till at least eleven.  
I still have a week to finish, he thought to himself as he rolled over to snuggle up to the warm body lying next to him.

Two slim arms wrapped themselves around Sam's torso as a slightly scruffy face was rubbed against his chest.

"Morning, Sammy," said the voice of his still sleeping lover.

"Morning, Gabe," Sam answered as he trailed his hand down Gabriel’s back.

“What time is it?”

“About six,” Sam mumbled back as he dragged his hand back up. Gabriel groaned.

“We’ve gotta get up soon,” he said as he burrowed farther into Sam’s chest. “And then do stuff.” He shuddered.

Sam laughed and tightened his arms around him.

“You know, we always have a possibly eventful shower that needs to be taken care of,” he said suggestively, trailing his fingertips down his naked boyfriend’s side. This time Gabriel’s shudder was for a different reason.

“You know all the right buttons to push don’t you, you big horny moose?”


End file.
